The Electric Runner
by swaggers
Summary: infamous/mirror's edge What would happen if Faith had the power of electricity? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Mirror's Edge/ InFAMOUS

Faith sat on the ledge of the building. The town was silent. No cops, no sirens, no loud noises. It was too quiet for a city like her's.

Suddenly something was forming at about 10000 yards away but it was approaching rapidly.

"WHAT ARE THE ODDS?! WHAT ARE THE FU-" Faith yelled. The large blue eruption of electricity hit Faith hard. Faith wasn't concerned. She knew she would die one day. But what about Merc? How was he? Did he know there was an eruption that killed her?

No. She wasn't dead. And after a few hours of lying in pain, her body was able to move. Not very much, probably with the strength used to lift a plate. She was very weak but she could use her voice to call for help.

"MERC!" She yelled hoping he was still there. He rushed out happy to see Faith and picked her up.

"No worries, kiddo we're gonna get you to a hospital." Merc carried Faith off the building and made sure she wasn't hurt.

* * *

Two days past after Faith was still in the hospital. Merc was there to comfort her and make sure nothing happened. After all she was a runner.

"Merc, what about all the runners are they dead?"

"All the ones you knew. But this city is recovering pretty well, so I guess I could find some more runners."

"What about Jack? Or Kreeg or Drake?"

"Dead and gone."

Faith sighed. suddenly, a jolt of electricity zapped through her skin. Merc leaped out of the chair and stepped to the side of the bed. Electricity was pulsing through her body and it was visible.

She zapped the television that she was watching all night long the night before.

"WHOA, how did you do that Faith?"

"I DON'T KNOW!!" Faith yelled shocked that she could do this. (you get it shocked? oh nevermind)

And there it became the moment Faith realized she had power. And whatever she wanted she could now have. She could be a threat.

* * *

R&R tell everyone! The dangers of murder and crime await Faith in this uh...... story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pursuit Of Attack

Faith raced around the city. The feeling of being able to run around the city instead of be in a hospital bed with uncomfortable clothes was Faith's best interest. Eventually some time after being trapped in a hospital, Faith managed to control her power of electricity.

"Alright kiddo ya had yer fun now come on back."

"K, Merc. As soon as I test out this electricity thingy."

"That's exactly why I need you back here." Faith sighed and stopped. She turned around and hustled back to Merc's lair.

"What Merc?"

"I need to see EXACTLY how this is working."

"Is it going to hurt?"

"Maybe."

She sighed again. "Fine, let's get this over with." Merc attached two cords to Faith's arms and two cords to her legs and one to her spine. Merc sat back down to his computer. He analyzed what he saw.

"Wow Faith. You have more than 1000000 watts of electricity in your body!"

Faith couldn't say anything.

"And whenever you use some, your body uses light speed to recharge! Do you know what that means?"

"I can fly!"

"No," Merc laughed. "You'll be stuck with this power until we figure out something to help you," Merc said to a happy and great-feeling Faith.

"OK Faith why don't you go test your power in a cave?"

"Full of bombs and explosives?"

"Sure," Mercs answered to Faith who was so happy and excited.

"OK CMON MERC LET'S GO!!"

"Wait,.... what?" Merc said as it was too late and Faith was yanking on his arm. The two robbed an explosive store and ran off to a cave and filled the end of it with explosives. Faith threw a ball of electricity to the end of the cave and the back of the cave took such a heavy impact that the end of it exploded and parts flew off everywhere. Faith stood there grinning and Merc stood there oblivious to what happened.

"Whoa,"

"AWESOME!" Faith yelled. Faith was pleased with her power and Merc was also. Faith ran around the city zapping everything in sight. Merc followed her since he would always love to see something explode to several pieces.

Faith crawled up onto buildings and zapped everything in sight.

"Merc I LOVE being me now! I used to hate myself!" Merc stared at her confused. "Well, more like hate my life."

Faith continued to destroy the city, suck the electricity out of people (called eating on the game) and killed people then bringing them back to life. Just for fun.

* * *

There you have it! Faith the murderer with electricity in her palms! Chapter 3 won't be long! (chapter three will complete this story)


	3. Chapter 3

The Extraction

Faith sat on the edge of the building happily enjoying her wonderful power. The ability to control electricity was wonderful to her. Merc was just afraid that she would get out of hand with her power. That was just what happened.

How many super hero flicks have you seen where someone has a great new power and keeps it cool?

Faith couldn't do that. She went mad with power. She sucked energy out of several people-in fact about half of the city-She zapped every person who didn't give her what she wanted and she annihilated everybody who talked to her. Except for Merc, of course. After a week of power, Faith had something take over her....

"Merc, where is my paycheck?"

"I gave it to you yesterday, remember?"

"The one for TODAY Merc TO-DAY!"

Merc stared at her very upset. "You don't GET a paycheck for EVERY DAY, Faith!" Faith yelled frustrated and angry and let out a blast of electricity at Merc. Merc collapsed on the ground curled up in a ball full of pain.

"I get my paychecks EVERY day." Faith said, not regretting what she did at all. "EVERY day. Got that buddy?" Merc couldn't speak. Faith zapped him again.

"I SAID, got it buddy?!" Faith yelled. Merc tried his best to say yes and thankfully Faith understood him and left. Merc lied there for 3 hours before he could move again. He stood up and set up the machine he had made just incase he needed to extract the electricity from Faith. In an hour Faith returned and was caught in Merc's trap. He grabbed her from behind and held her tightly in a suit that could block off electricity. She tied her to the chair and hooked her up to the machine as she struggled to electrocute Merc. He quickly ran to the operating switch and looked at a very angry Faith.

"I'm sorry, Faith." Merc said and turned on the machine. The electricity was being extracted from Faith. The only thing Merc hated was that he was also taking the life from her. Faith still fought back though. She tried her hardest to electrocute the machine but all it could do was extract, not absorb. Faith soon stopped fighting and died.

Merc turned off the machine. She walked over to Faith. A single tear fell from his face. "I'm so sorry. So very sorry."

* * *

THE END!!! Check out my other stories for ME and please R&R tell everyone!!


End file.
